


Right into the Christmas Zone

by chasingkerouac



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Holiday, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: “Imma take you right into the Christmas zooooone,” the guy on stage slurred, dancing to the music.  Well… dancing-adjacent, Kurt decided.  It was mostly hopping around and rubbing his hands through his hair.  He was cute.  Hogging all of the karaoke time and obviously drunk, but kind of cute.





	Right into the Christmas Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent 2016. Word: Audience

“Is he still on stage?” Mercedes asked as she sat back down at the table.

Kurt nodded and took a sip of his drink.  “I think when you went to the bathroom he was doing Christmas songs.”

“Imma take you right into the _Christmas zooooone,_ ” the guy on stage slurred, dancing to the music.  Well… dancing-adjacent, Kurt decided.  It was mostly hopping around and rubbing his hands through his hair.  He was cute.  Hogging all of the karaoke time and obviously drunk, but kind of cute.

“Is he just making up Christmas lyrics to 80s songs now?” Mercedes asked.

“Yep,” Kurt said.  “One of the guys near the stage tried to go up after the first song and the guy just waved him off and said he wasn’t done.  I think he’s just singing modified lyrics to whatever was queued up.”

Mercedes shrugged.  “I mean… he’s not the worst that’s ever sung.”

“We really should pick a better karaoke bar.  This bar is terrible.”

“Yes, but this one has the bartender that tells me I’m cute.”

“Is that worth a drunk guy holding the microphone hostage?”

“Yes,” Mercedes beamed.

“Foolproof logic,” Kurt chuckled. 

The song ended, and the name ‘Jacob’ was announced, which caused the guy on the stage to wave off the guy who was, supposedly, Jacob.  “Nope, nope, not done yet,” he slurred.  “I have too much inside of me, and the only way to get it out is by festive-”  

He slipped off stage, knocking over the mic stand.  

Kurt was up out of his chair before he realized what he was doing.  “Hey, are you okay?” he asked, reaching down to help the guy up.  “Hey… what’s your name?”

“Blaine,” he guy mumbled.  “Blaine Anderson.”

“Spencer Tracy, everyone!” Kurt announced loudly, wrapping his arm around Blaine and hoisting him up.  “Thanks for your attention, we return you to your regularly scheduled karaoke.  Remember to tip your bartender, especially the cute floppy haired blond one over there who likes my friend.”

The bar patrons clapped as Kurt led Blaine back to his and Mercedes’ table.  “You had the audience eating out of your hand, Mr. Tracy,” Mercedes said brightly.  “Would you like some water?  Or coffee?”

“I should have tequila,” Blaine said.  “Tequila.”  His face dropped suddenly.  “His favorite drink was tequila.”

“Oh… Blaine, did you just get dumped?” Kurt asked.

“His name is Blaine?” Mercedes asked.  “I kinda liked Spencer Tracy.”

“He was gorgeous,” Blaine sighed.  “And he dumped me.”

“Then he was stupid, cause you’re gorgeous too,” Kurt insisted.

Blaine dropped his head onto Kurt’s shoulder.  “You think I’m gorgeous?  I like you.  You’re better than _Sebastian_ ,” he spat.  “Your hair is amazing and you smell like Santa.”

“Okay, Blaine, let’s get you home,” Kurt said, but he didn’t move to dislodge Blaine from his shoulder.  “Can I get you an Uber?  Are you at the point where you remember where you live?”

“We can’t just shove him in an Uber like this,” Mercedes insisted.  

“We just met him.”

“But he’s drunk and sad,” Mercedes pointed out.  “Let’s at least call him a friend.”

“Can I sleep on your couch?” Blaine asked.

“We just met, so maybe next time,” Kurt said.  “Give me your phone, we’re going to call you a friend.”

“Maybe some fresh air will slap some sober into him,” Mercedes suggested.  

Kurt sighed.  “Yeah.  Okay, you grab one arm, I’ll grab the other.”

Blaine lolled against Kurt even as they helped him out of the seat.  “Oooh, your arms,” he murmured.

***

Kurt leaned against the wall, with Blaine leaning against him, and Mercedes trying so hard not to laugh.  “You should sing us another,” she said.

“Don’t encourage him,” Kurt said, but was cut off by Blaine jumping in with _‘Because the sleigh belongs to Santa, because the sleigh belongs to us’._

“I recognize that drunk voice!”

Kurt and Mercedes looked up.  “Cooper?” Kurt asked.

“Yep, that little drunk belongs to me,” Cooper exclaimed.  “They say you’re drunk, Squirt.”

“I’m not drunk,” Blaine insisted.  “I’m just… drunk.”

“Totally solid logic, I love it,” Cooper said.  “I can take him off your hands.  I’m parked just around the corner.  Is it Sebastian?”

Blaine pushed himself up from Kurt’s shoulder and frowned.  “He dumped me, Coop.  I want a sleigh to run over him.”

“If you’re still upset tomorrow, I’ll hire a sleigh and run over him myself,” Cooper promised.  He offered his hand to Kurt.  “Hey, thanks for taking care of him.”

“Sure,” Kurt said, shaking Cooper’s hand.  “We’ve all been there.  Sad over a guy, I mean.  And drunk.”

“You’re better than Sebastian,” Blaine mumbled.  “Cuter too.”

Kurt smiled.  “Thank you, Mr. Tracy.  Get some sleep.  It’ll all be better in the morning.”

Cooper and Blaine turned and started down the street.  “Hey,” Blaine said, turning around and calling down the block.  “You’re cute.  Can I call you?”

Kurt laughed.  “If you’re not in prison for sleigh-ing your ex,” he called back.

Blaine waved.  “No guarantees.  Night, Hepburn.”

“Night, Tracy,” Kurt replied.


End file.
